Athena The Wise
Athena The Wise was released on April 5, 2011 and is the fifth book in the series. Official Summary Athena isn’t the only new kid at Mount Olympus! When a mortal named Heracles transfers to the Academy, Athena knows what he’s going through. She started there a few months ago herself. Not only does Heracles need help fitting in, he also has to complete twelve “labors” or be kicked out of school! When Athena’s dad, Principal Zeus, asks her to secretly look after the new boy, she winds up capturing mythical beasts and shoveling poop. It will take all of her famed wisdom to sort out her own problems and help Heracles succeed! Plot Heracles is a new mortal student to Mount Olympus Academy, who already impresses the godboys with his stories and club. Athena is empathetic when asked upon by her friends what to make of him, understanding what it's like to be the new student. Being called to the office afterwards, Athena is inquired by her father, Zeus, to watch over Heracles, with him being on a trial. Athena officially meets Heracles in Revenge-ology, where the mortal attempts to strangle Medusa's snakes with his hands, assuming them as monsters. Ms. Nemesis intervenes, and Heracles ends up sitting next to Athena, who gives a warning about Medusa's ability to turn mortals into stone. Athena invites him to go to the Supernatural Market with some friends, which he accepts. Later on that day, waiting for Heracles by the marble staircase, it turns out he has been talking with his cousin, Eurystheus, whom Heracles doesn’t seem so pleased when mentioning. Joined together with other friends at the Market, Pheme mentions the mortal weaver Arachne, whom Athena thought was just the name of the shop. When Heracles, Artemis and Apollo arrive back with ambrosia shakes, Heracles tells the story of slaying the Nemean lion. Pandora brings up the question of why he killed the lion for the people, which arises curiosity in Athena. Later on Athena transforms into an owl and follows Heracles, who intends on defeating the Hydra: a monster with nine heads that multiplies double every time its head is cut off. Heracles uses brute strength that results in even more heads multiplying, and the Hydra captures him by its tail. Athena steps in to help, tricking the Hydra by having it count its heads, resulting in the monster stepping back into its lair, trapped due to the numerous set of heads. Heracles thanks her, and reveals that he has to complete twelve labors. It was his cousin who came up with the tasks, but upon consulting an oracle in one of Zeus' temples, he could attend MOA and have a possible chance of immortality if completing all of them. Athena helps Heracles with capturing one of Artemis' deer and showing it to his cousin. When meeting Eurystheus, who hides in a vase, it turns out he is a coward, in stark contrast of Heracles. The next day they visit the Erymanthian boar, who turns out to be quite talkative but lonely. They guide the boar back to Eurystheus with the promise of company. The next task is cleaning King Augeas's stable, which they complete by creating a dam with water washing the mess away. In the late afternoon Athena visits the town of Hypaepa, where the weaver Arachne resides in. Visiting under disguise as an old woman to not draw attention, Athena realizes that Arachne is self-centered and rude. Upon confidently stating that she will beat the goddess in a contest, Athena reveals her true form. They agree on the contest. Talking to Heracles again at school, he reveals that he used noise to drive the Stymphalian birds off, thinking of what she would have done. The next task is to capture a Cretan bull, which Heracles has to go on a few days journey, offering Athena to accompany, who declines because of school. The weaving contest is the next day. Arachne's tapestry makes fun of Athena's parents, depicting Zeus looking "crazed" and a fly buzzing around his head. Angry, Athena rips the artwork to shreds and turns her into a spider. Heracles tells of his exploits late that afternoon, mentioning Atlas going with him to take three magic apples from the Gaarden of the Hesperides. He offers the "prettiest" apple to her. Later they travel to the Underworld to show Ceberus to Heracles's cousin, on the condition that Cerberus agrees and Heracles leaves his club with Hades. On the final labor, Heracles describes it as "very hard", being put off for last. Leaning in to kiss Athena, she turns her head and moves away, surprised and embarrassed. Heracles visits her again hours later, reporting that he will return back to Earth because he didn't complete all of the labors. He says the final was "to win the favor of a strong girl" which he says is Athena. Going to Zeus' office after moments, Athena unrolls her tapestries, which show all of the tasks that Heracles has done the past days. Zeus is pleased, asking permission to use the designs on his new temple. Athena figures out that Zeus had the oracle in his temple in order to have ideas of painting on his temple walls with mortal deeds. After leaving the office, Athena holds Heracles' hand, and they smile at each other. Trivia In the Greek Myths... * To achieve immortality, Heracles had to complete the twelve famed labors. Athena repeatedly helped him, much like in this book. However, due to the family lineage, she is his half-sister. * In some myths, Athena and Arachne had the contest and Arachne's tapestry was better (or it had an insulting depiction of the gods and goddesses). Enraged, Athena destroyed the art and turned Arachne into a spider. * Atlas was a Titan who was condemned to hold the sky on his shoulders. Heracles encountered him on the quest for the Golden Apples of the Hesperides, and agreed to take the heavens upon his shoulders while Atlas retrieved the apples. References Category:Books